


杀死本的九种方式Nine Ways to Kill Ben

by BunnyBounty



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Bounty Hunter Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Rebels, Top Anakin Skywalker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyBounty/pseuds/BunnyBounty
Summary: 安纳金·天行者是个赏金猎人，是附近几个秒差距里你所能找到的最好的那个。帝国成立之初的某天，他接到了个特殊的活儿，雇主极为慷慨，而任务是——追杀一个名叫“本”的绝地。只要尸体。
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 16
Kudos: 23





	1. 启程-01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在这个故事里，安纳金仍是力敏，但奎刚当年并没有遇到他。而幸存于66号令的欧比旺也没经历过师徒反目，没有那么心碎。
> 
> 以及我并不会挖坑不填，只是需要时间D

发光灯的光芒明亮，然而只照着小屋中央。年轻男人从一堆机械零件里站起来，活动因盘坐太久而变得有些僵硬的身体。他随手拿起一块布，细细擦拭机器人沾了机油的机身，又擦干净自己的双手。

他低下头，满意地看着那个被他改装完毕的宇航技工机器人。点缀着蓝色的圆顶小机器人醒了，发出长长的一声“卟”。充满疑问。

“是啊是啊，我救了你，”男人蹲下身，单膝跪地，“我叫安纳金·天行者。你好，R2。”

R2围着他转了一圈，检视他的褐色卷发和裹在黑色贴身衣物里的身影。

“哔哔卟。”它说。

“这儿？这儿是塔图因。”安纳金回答。

“卟——卟？”

安纳金还没回答这个问题，通讯器就响了，打断了这场跨种族的交谈。安纳金探过身子，拿起通讯器，“什么事？”他的声音并不低沉。

对面咳了几声。

“听上去你没在睡觉，我就省下扰人清梦的愧疚了。”

“我不知道你还有愧疚这个能力，公会老大什么时候成了赏金猎人贴心的老管家了？哇哦。”安纳金挖苦，边用脚尖把散落一地的零件拢成一堆。金属的薄片和棱角刮擦地板，发出不那么悦耳的声响。

“还在修你那个小破烂？”那头窸窸窣窣了一阵，问。

“R2-D2，你个班萨食。”安纳金回击道。

“好吧。我是不明白。你明明能买一大堆豪华配置、最新科技的技工机器人，却非要纠结这个任务里捡来的坏小家伙。”那头窃笑道，不过并无恶意，“快来酒馆，有雇主指名找你。”

夜间很冷，他披了一件厚实的毡布套头斗篷。他住的圆顶小房子独自坐落在沙漠里，小巧，但设施齐全，蒸馏器还在无声地运作着，夜空下，星星点点的信号灯一闪一闪。“天行者号”飞船停在屋后，黑色的合金机身反射了一团屋顶上的信号灯光。

他的最爱。起码到现在为止都是的。

“天行者号”是艘二手飞船，他在塔图因的旧货市场上挑挑拣拣，最终这艘幸运的船被他看中，带了回来。他给她做了细致全面的改装，又花一大笔钱买了最好的超光速引擎，使她成为了一艘全副武装、航速惊人的飞行器。船身能看见几处遮掩不了的磕碰，那是几次棘手任务的遗产。

但他要去莫斯埃斯帕，这点距离用不上天行者号。他等会再去存储间里取飞行摩托。他提着一盏发光灯，打开舱门，让R2-D2进去。

“这是天行者号，R2，”安纳金告诉绕在他脚边的小机器人，“和她先待在一块。熟悉一下。以后的飞行我会要你帮忙的。”

R2没动。小家伙抬头看他，“嘀。” _——你还没回答我的问题。_

“——什么？你觉得我是坏人吗？不是？那就行了，去吧。”

R2“哔哔卟卟”地应答他。他拍拍它的圆脑袋，目送它上了飞船。

飞行摩托在夜间的沙漠上疾驰，冲撞寒风。斗篷被风扑得贴紧了安纳金，显示出它包裹的是个纤长结实的驾驶者。安纳金在镇子入口来了个急停，跳下摩托。

晚间的莫斯埃斯帕行人稀少。他裹好斗篷，踏上照明灯昏暗的街道。

帝国成立后，塔图因上就多了些身穿白色盔甲的暴风兵。他们白天在市区巡逻，抓住看上去似乎挺可疑的路人大加盘问。但这么晚，他们不出来。他们躲在帝国机构里不知干些什么，也许是喝酒、赌博和呼呼大睡。老实说，他们并没有对塔图因的治安造成什么影响；甚至可以说正是因为他们没有影响，赏金猎人和走私贩子们才容忍了他们的存在。

帝国的力量在这里是虚弱的，徒有其表。一到夜晚，缺少自保能力的居民便都赶紧溜回家中，紧锁起大门。

拐过两条街道，安纳金思索几秒，进了右手边那条破败小巷。

就停在这儿。安纳金在巷子中央止住脚步。

“安纳金·天行者。”有人厉声道。

七八个人影从阴影下现身，慢慢踱步，直至站成一个圆环。这是一群卡瑟人，总是成群结队地行动，晃着他们头上两支滑稽的触角。安纳金不动声色地环顾四周。这些恶意的朋友已包围了他。

“真难得，我还以为你们死在阿米克洛思了。”安纳金说，“我倒不知道你们叫什么？”

“你知道我们为什么来找你就够了，”为首的那个站在他正前方，两支黑色的触须因激动的情绪一跳一跳，“上个月，你抢了我们的猎物。你夺走了原本属于我们的赏金，整整九万信用点。”

“‘你们的’？这笑话真是比贾巴有细腰还要好笑，”斗篷下，安纳金的手指按着爆能手枪，“那是个帝国的悬赏，谁抓住猎物，赏金就是谁的。”

“满嘴班萨食的小子！”卡瑟人暴怒，触角陡然升直，“我们已经快抓着他了，是你半路夺走了他！”

“我可不记得你们‘快抓住他了’。”安纳金挑挑眉毛，满脸嘲讽。他知道卡瑟人的夜间视力很好，看得清楚他哪怕是最细微的一个表情。“我捞到他时他还在阿米克洛思的丛林里狂奔呢，手里拿着爆能枪。看上去不像快被抓到了。”

“总之你得为这件事负责，要么把九万块还给我们，要么死在我们手下。”

安纳金抬起下巴。

“我选择允许你们现在逃命。”

原本紧张的空气在此刻又骤然加压。安纳金知道，围着他的这圈人已蓄势待发了。

“既然你这么不识抬举，就别怪我们下杀手了，本来你只要交出那九万便可离开，这是你自找的，”卡瑟人杀气腾腾地说，“虽然你是天行者，但我们这么多人，想必你也要费一番功夫！”

安纳金讪笑一声。“上次你们也是这么多人，”他说，“但你们还是没抓住那家伙。知道不？”一柄小巧的振动匕首已从袖管滑至他右手心，“——人多并不代表着赢。”

他先发制人。斗篷猛然掀起，爆能枪的子弹替他解决了左手边的那个，安纳金利落地旋身，躲过一个卡瑟人的飞镖，同时嗅到了上面有神经毒素的气味；然后借势用振动匕首将它弹回来处，再反手将匕尖送进身后敌人的喉咙。首领高喊着开枪，他矮身扯过两人甩向他，这两个卡瑟同伴便瞬间在自己人的枪下一命呜呼了。感官向他发出警告，这里的卡瑟人绝不止他所见的这么多。眨眼间，他已趁着方才的挡枪就地一滚，逼到了首领面前，握着振动匕首的那只手臂流畅一划，切断了首领的两只手掌。卡瑟人惨叫着倒在地上。

他得到的警告应验了，两侧房顶上同时有人向他开枪，而他的动作更快：他踢起首领掉在地上的那柄枪，双手各持一柄，扣下扳机。卡瑟人的爆能束快击穿他时，忽然以不可思议的角度偏转开去、狠狠咬在了巷子的墙壁上。与此同时，两具尸体摔下屋顶。

他穿着靴子的一只脚踏上首领的胸口，匕首尖指向卡瑟人的触角。此时此刻，那两条触须正可怜地蜷缩着，告诉安纳金这个卡瑟人奄奄一息了。

“那是个悬赏，知道吗？”他说，“而且你猜怎么着？就算那不是个悬赏，如果我想要这份赏金，我也照样能把链码从你们手里拿过来。”

“那样你就破坏了公会的规矩。”卡瑟人吐出一口血说。

“规矩？”安纳金收起振动匕首。“我的爱好之一就是破坏规矩。”

他朝首领的脑袋开了一枪。扫视了一眼小巷中满地的尸体，安纳金拍拍斗篷，往巷子外面走去。

莫斯埃斯帕的小酒馆里，人就和平常一样多。他脱下斗篷，感受到周围人射来的视线。他们装作没有在盯着他看，但这些都瞒不过安纳金。他不以为意地走到角落里。

一个酒保机器人转动球形的、插着一圈天线的脑袋，望向他，两只手臂还在一刻不停地擦着杯子。

“欢迎，天行者先生，喝点什么？”

“啤酒，”他在吧台前坐下，对TT-8S说，“兑半杯鲜红布利尔。”

“噢哟，”杀手机器人改造成的酒保耸了耸肩，“又是那种奇怪的饮料。我就知道，好吧，好吧。一个信用点。”

别的赏金猎人都觉得作为一个酒保，8S的话实在太多了。但安纳金从不这么觉得。他弹出去两枚信用点，“一个给你。小费。”

“我要小费有什么用？老板会负责我的维修和保养。你实质上是给他的。”8S嘟哝。

“就当是给你的补偿。因为我要你调制这种特殊饮料，嗯哼？他也该给你换点好零件了。我都能听见你左手第二个关节出问题了。”

“想喝鲜红布利尔你就直接说，”有个声音在他背后响起，“TT，给他一杯纯布利尔。”

安纳金回过头去。

明托奇·纳森笑嘻嘻地在他身边坐下。他是个中年人类，有一头已经花白的黑发，穿一身粗布制的塔图因当地服装。虽然看上去他只是个精明的小商小贩，但能成为公会领导者，明托奇自然不止这么简单。

“我可没苛待我的服务生。但TT太老了，你知道的，这个型号的零件市面上基本没得卖。再说，那关节还能用。”TT-8S给明托奇端上一杯塔图因龙舌兰，他的最爱。“要是你在外面看见TT系列的，帮我个忙，拆了它，把关节件带回来。”

这当然是个玩笑。安纳金哼了一声。“你用TD系列的零件也能换掉。要雇我，你得出佣金。”

“对你来说，解决掉一个TT只是举手之劳而已，你连这个忙也不愿帮。”明托奇摇头叹息，“这杯果汁我不请你了，你自己付钱！” 

8S“吱吱”地走到另一边去，继续清洁杯子。

“我都付过了。给8S的，不是给你。”安纳金伸出手，拿起装着鲜红布利尔的杯子。“是谁找我？什么样的活儿？”

“不知道。”明托奇耸肩，“雇主很神秘，只问我谁是他能找到的最好的赏金猎人，我把你的名字告诉了他。然后他就立即要求见你。身份、任务，一概没和我提。我猜大概是什么见不得人的事儿吧，大家族寻私仇？也有可能。”

安纳金点点头。“顺便一提，我来的路上有群卡瑟佬找我的麻烦。十个，在圆顶屋巷。”

明托奇会意。他打开通讯器，朝里面低声说了几句异族语言。

“为上次你提到的那个悬赏？”吩咐完助手们后，明托奇问他。

“对。”

“唉。卡瑟人总是些搅乱公会的猴蜥蜴。”明托奇叹了口气，看了看时间，“还有两分钟，你可以去了。雇主是通过全息电话和你联系的，到酒吧后院去，第三个房间。电话在等着你。”

安纳金一口灌完剩下的果汁，把杯子抛给8S。8S在他身后小声抱怨，“总是这样！我又差点没接住它……”

他推开房间门。这间小屋是专为谈生意设的，屋内摆着一张小圆桌，两张靠椅在桌旁对放。桌上，通讯器的蓝色人影朝他转过头来。那人裹在一件兜帽长袍里，辨不清容貌或身形。

“请坐，天行者先生。”长袍说。

他在身后带上门，坐到桌旁。

“赏金猎人公会说你是我们能找到的最好的猎人。看了你的资料后，我们也相信这是事实，”雇主开门见山。他的音调缺乏起伏，听上去很像机器处理过的声音，“我注意到你很有趣，你既追过旧共和国的通缉令，又帮人寻私仇。搜寻失物的任务你也接过。你似乎不挑类型。”

安纳金靠着椅背，跷起腿来。“只要价格合适。”

“我们很高兴能与你这样的人合作。现在，让商谈开始吧。”

“在开始谈前我得先说明几点。”安纳金说，“除了公会里约定俗成的那些，我也有自己的规矩。”

“请。”

“第一点，”他竖起一根手指，“我不负责拷问或是虐待猎物。我只答应活捉或是直接干掉的要求。

“第二点，”两根手指，“带着孩子的母亲不会成为我的目标。”

“噢，请放心。这次的任务没有违反这两点。”

安纳金竖起第三根手指。

“最后一点，也是最重要的一点：我要知道是谁雇佣我。”

袍子下的身影终于动了动，稍微抬起头来。但依然没露出半点容貌。

“我们希望你可以略去这点。”

“那么生意就没得谈。我虽然是个赏金猎人，天天和麻烦打交道，但我也不想惹上更多的麻烦。”安纳金声音冰冷。

“我们相信你对任务信息的保密能力。”那头停顿了一秒，说，“和你商谈的雇主来自帝国政府，除此之外，你不能知道更多了。”

安纳金稍微直起身来。他思索了片刻，点点头，“我接受。”

“好的，”雇主继续道，“我们听说向你指定目标的价格是十万信用点。”

“哦。不总是十万，”安纳金散漫地说，“这要看目标有多危险了。如果猎物确实十分具有威胁性，我的要价会更高。十万只是底价而已。”

那头没有回答。安纳金皱起眉头，政府难道吝啬了？或是这部门经费拮据、出不起价格？他以前遇到过几个这样的。有一个和他讨价还价半天，最后他勉强同意以八万的价格成交，结果光是追杀的过程就花了他快一万信用点加两个标准月，让他觉得这趟旅程得不偿失；有一个更让他恼火，等到他完成了任务，雇主却付不起尾款了，于是他半是好气半是好笑地放走了那个比思人，不仅如此，他还抓来了雇主本人，五花大绑地送给了他。后来发生了什么他就懒得管了，反正不是他的事。

他不太相信帝国会没钱。毕竟政府下通缉令时，在赏金数额后面加零加得像系统卡顿了。他就在闲逛途中随手抓过一个前议员，他本以为他只值七千，领赏时才发现他值的是七万。

雇主已经沉默了好几秒了。

“怎么？”安纳金开口，“被吓着了？我想，愿意来请我去找的目标对政府来说一定挺重要吧——他还不值这点信用点？而且纳森该告诉过你们了，我要价不菲。我不和会纠结价钱的雇主做生意。”他起身要走。

“请等一下，年轻的天行者先生，”那头终于回答道，“我们会支付二十万信用点。目标是一个绝地，名叫‘本’。”

有那么一瞬间，安纳金都想打破规矩，问问帝国为何还有绝地武士残余了。绝地？安纳金从没见过绝地，当然也从没杀过他们。但他知道绝地，那是一个宗教武装组织。他也知道有几个赏金猎人有猎杀绝地的爱好，公会里流传着他们与绝地战斗的传说。他对杀绝地不感兴趣。成为传言？他已经是了；他与绝地无冤无仇；从前也没人雇过他去追杀绝地。

——任务期限是三个标准月，我们必须收到本的尸体：只要尸体，面目完好，能够明确辨认出身份。来自政府的雇主告诉他。

他按照指示，去离这儿三条街远的帝国机构取了链码盘。报出身份之后，那个暴风兵没有多问一句便把东西给了他。等他出了塔图因，链码盘就会激活，给他这个名为“本”的绝地的更多信息。

所谓“帝国机密任务”。安纳金把它在手里抛了几抛。至少链码盘的外观看上去和他以前拿到过的那些没有任何不同。

旧共和国时，绝地武士们住在科洛桑的圣殿里，拿着光剑，称自己为“和平卫士”，纳税人养着他们。然后克隆人战争开始了，然后绝地就突然变成了篡权者，变成了共和国的敌人，然后他们就消失了，议长宣布绝地已被全部剿灭。再然后，克隆人战争结束，帝国成立了。

时代变迁对塔图因来说影响不大。作为外环星球，它离政治中心远着呢。 _“科洛桑的风不吹在塔图因”_ ，这是句老话了。

帝国对安纳金·天行者唯一的影响就是：政府对待大型的犯罪组织太不留情，他所知道的好几个黑道横行的星系都被帝国扫平了。而那些星系中，有不少组织的成员是安纳金的老主顾，这直接导致他失去了不少客单。所以，他开始更加频繁地追逐政府通缉令，那些角色大都赏金丰厚，唯一麻烦的就是不止他一个人盯着通缉信息网。他不仅得搜找猎物，往往还得击退其他竞争者，而这常给猎物渔翁得利、逃之夭夭的机会。

帝国政府显然明白这点。

他跨上飞行摩托，往家的方向驶去。在开始任务前，他还有一件事要做。塔图因快要天亮了，双子太阳中高些的那一个已攀上了地平线。

飞行摩托停在门前，安纳金翻身下车，停好摩托。风掀起他满是灰尘的斗篷，他脚步稳健地绕到屋后。

一块样式极其简单的石碑竖在那里，静立在天光之下。在它周围，一圈淡绿色的沙生植物环绕着，长势勉勉强强。那是安纳金种的，为的是防止风沙埋住墓碑。碑文也同它的样式一般简洁，只有“施密·天行者”的字样，刻字不好看，但十分工整。

他走到墓碑前，屈膝坐下，动作小心地帮墓碑拂掉一层薄沙。

“嗨，妈妈，”他柔和地开口，“我又接了个活儿，这次可能又得好几个月才能回来啦。”

他停住话头，垂下眼睛，露出一个微笑。

“但我会没事的，你知道的，我从来没出过事。这五年里我一直把自己照顾得很好，你看得见的，对不对？

“干完这单，我应该就能换一艘新的飞船了。我可以先想想给她取什么名。你会赞成我叫她‘施密’吗？这样在我外出的时候你也能陪着我。”安纳金吸了口气，孩子气地耸了耸肩。他一只手搭上墓碑，“用不着为我担心。我保证我会尽快回家，一回家就来看你。好啦，妈妈。再见。我得出发了。”

他站起来，拍掉身上的沙子，俯首在碑上落下一吻。然后他转过身，踏上一旁停着的天行者号。船内和屋里的气氛不太一样，这里整洁极了，甚至还带着一丝冷酷的味道。内舱没有一处多余的装饰，所有的设备和操作面板都简单而实用，排列合理，有种让人舒适的效率感和美感。R2迎了上来，亦步亦趋地跟着他。

武器库？没问题。补给库？满的。系统？运作顺畅。应急系统？反应迅捷。

检查完后，他干脆地坐上驾驶座，挨个摁下按钮、拉下操纵杆，启动天行者号。引擎低低地咆哮起来，飞船以一个优美迅猛的姿态冲向天空。

他把链码盘放在仪表盘上。既然他从没杀过绝地，那么，这个叫本的人会成为他手中的第一个的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kacerer：卡瑟人，类人种族，阿米克洛思原住民。称呼源于所有该种族人的姓氏都为卡瑟（Kacer）。肤色为沙褐，身材瘦长，头顶有两条触须，颜色随年龄增长而变深，同时也是卡瑟人情绪和身体状况的显示器。卡瑟人总是成群结队地劳作与生活，这种社会形态来源于他们以集体农业为基础的经济。  
> Amicrous：阿米克洛思，外环行星。克隆人战争中，阿米克洛思被分离势力占领，并被发现北半球矿产丰富。帝国在成立后迅速在星球上开展采矿工作，奴役卡瑟人。部分卡瑟人逃至未经开发的南半球艰难度日，部分卡瑟人漂泊于银河系。  
> Mintochy Narrsan：明托奇·纳森，塔图因赏金猎人公会领导者。  
> TT-8S：TT系列杀手机器人，以敏捷为优点，但容易损坏，停产于克隆人战争前。TD系列以TT为雏形，经过优化。  
> （以上非官方设定）  
> 鲜红布利尔：《魅影危机》中安纳金所喜欢的一种浓稠果汁


	2. 启程-02

R2-D2“哔哔”地进了驾驶舱。它举着一支小机械臂，金属夹上有一枚数据条。

R2-D2的记忆棒被换了个新的，它失去了所有记忆。这就是为什么它醒来后吓得不轻。给自己做了个扫描后，它发现自己几乎从里到外都被修补过了，棒槽还留着起火的痕迹。R2明白过来：安纳金并非存心让它失忆，它一定被损毁得十分厉害，连记忆棒都坏了。

根据修理痕迹来看，安纳金拥有出色的机械技能。要是第二次受到损害，它用不着担心没人救自己。

救命恩人是个赏金猎人，这让它十分惊讶。令R2更惊讶的是，赏金猎人安纳金·天行者不需要转码器就能听懂它在说什么。起初，它还以为他也是个机器人。

它认真地观察了安纳金，这成为了新记忆棒里的第一份资料。它察觉到他总是微微皱着眉头，像在思考什么。他和它交谈的语气挺温和，不像是通常情况下人类给机器人下达命令的语气，但透着一股轻微的疲惫；或许人类的耳朵听不出这种疲惫，不过它瞒不过R2的分析器。他行动极其利落，R2全速转动轮子也未必能跟上；这无大碍，它的喷气推进器被换成了新的，灵活又快速。他会抚摸R2的头顶，这点最值得奇怪，因为R2-D2不是陪伴或者宠物机器人。

刚刚醒来，R2就被带上了这趟旅途，离开了那颗它才得知名字的星球，而且似乎有很长一段时间都不能再回醒时的小屋了。它挺不安，不过安纳金·天行者看上去对这种长途奔波倒习以为常极了。它绕到安纳金脚边。

天行者号冲出塔图因的大气层，链码盘发出轻响，自动开启。全息投影缓缓升起，将一张中年人类男性的脸庞展示给安纳金。

这是一张值得多行注目礼的脸。绝地的下巴被修剪整齐的短胡覆盖着，头发也一丝不苟，一双沉静的眼睛就在这之间注视着他。安纳金倾身向前。他伸出手来旋转链码盘，仔细地端详着绝地。最后，他与这双眼睛对视。全息投影是静态的，他却一瞬间以为绝地抬起眼睛来，望向了他。

“帝国要我别破坏他的脸，”安纳金感兴趣地看着投影，“我想这我还做得到。”

_本，40岁。人类男性。近期出现在施密亚。_

提供给他的信息少之又少。本，绝地的名字只是本。安纳金反复咀嚼这三个奥利贝什字母。哪个人类会仅有名字而没有姓氏呢？他猜测这应该是绝地代号之类的东西。四十岁倒和他的胡子与头发相匹配，这份全息投影格外清晰，他能看见他的发须间透着斑驳。安纳金的目光在他眼角的细纹上多停留了一段时间。白发、皱纹，或许意味着作战经验丰富——难以被捕获的另一种说法。让这份困难更上台阶的是，四十岁显然是一个人类战士的壮年。

这没什么。安纳金对付过的难缠角色多了去了。而且如果不是这样，这个绝地也做不到逃亡如此之久。安纳金微微摇头，咧嘴一笑。他更喜欢棘手的目标。

他期待这次捕猎，也期待与本的碰面。

_你要找这个人？_ R2的“嘀嘀”声响了起来。它抬起身子，左右晃了晃，向埋头研究的猎人发出疑问。安纳金伸出手，接过数据条，“对。”

_然后呢？_

“那不是我该关心的。”

小机器人原地转了一圈，似乎在犹豫接下来的问题该不该说出口。经过一番思考后，它还是问了。

_你为什么要救我？我想我那时候的状况已经挺糟糕了，而且我的型号也很老。_

“因为我想这么干。”安纳金操作屏幕，头也不抬地回答，“而且你能给我帮忙，不是吗？比如现在设定自动驾驶模式。”

R2应声转到驾驶座旁，接入飞船系统。

安纳金将数据条插进导航电脑，做了个测算。如果他足够幸运，绝地应当就在阿卡尼斯星区附近；如果他倒霉的话，绝地或许已经混上了某艘飞船、通过超空间航道离开了。后者固然还是有迹可循，但要费上不少力气：作为许多超空间要道的汇集之处，从这可逃去的地方太多也太远了。

还有要紧的一点，他需要能抵御光剑的护具。就算从未与绝地碰过面，他也了解光剑的厉害之处。赏金猎人自有门路，他可以问问明托奇来碰碰运气。

“嗨！”明托奇热情的声音打破了飞船里的寂静，“你给我打电话肯定不是为了闲聊吧。有什么我能帮忙的吗？”

“你总是跟个酒保一样地讲话，”安纳金笑了，“我确实需要你的帮忙，有关这桩生意的。”

“我就知道。这是个什么任务？”

“路过的收发站可能会监听到这个信号，我暂时没法告诉你。”安纳金说，“但总之，帮我留意留意最近的飞船系列。”

“喔噢——！那真是好生意。”明托奇夸张地惊叹。“不过，我觉得天行者号就够好了。我还没见过能比得上她的飞船。哪怕是去年绿洲公司的‘烈焰’系列，开着它的猎人也照样没跑过你。”

“一半要归功于我的飞行技术。”安纳金半躺在驾驶椅上，双臂展开，伸了个懒腰，“我得说正事了。我需要斯洛兽皮制成的护甲，你有办法帮我弄到吗？有它的消息也行。”

明托奇的语气转为震惊。

“斯洛兽皮？”他问，“我没搞错的话，那东西是……”

“你没搞错，”安纳金说，“和你想的一样。这就是一桩出人意料的活。”

公会老大沉默了好几秒。他再次开口时，声音压低了许多。

“这太……天哪，天哪安纳金。如果我提前知道的话我一定会劝你别接的。你遇到过他们吗？你知道如何对付他们吗？对于这群人你根本就毫无经验，我只怕你是去送死！”

安纳金皱起眉头来。

“凡事总有第一次。况且我已经是这个星区里最好的了，如果我都不行，还有谁能做到？”他说，“我现在需要的就是你的帮忙，你知不知道有关斯洛皮甲的信息？”

那头长叹了口气。“我不知道我还能说些什么。我知道我没法劝住你。谁能劝得了天行者呢？”又是一声叹息。“利欧凡斯上有个收藏家，我认识他很多年了。如果我没记错，他有这种东西。……你真的要去？”

“我已经收了定金，”安纳金强硬地说，“而且我也能拿到剩下的信用点。他叫什么名字，地址呢？”

“加弗·珀沙利尔，伊希蒂布人。第五海区……但他的藏品很可能不会卖给你，你打算怎么办？利欧凡斯已经收归帝国管辖了，你总不能胡来吧？”

“那我就借用。好极了，多谢。”

明托奇说：“我希望还能请你一杯鲜红布利尔。祝你好运。”

“你还有很多杯布利尔得请。”安纳金关了通讯器，起身走出驾驶舱。

他径直走向船尾，打开武器库。一顶合金战术头盔挂在左上角，目镜线条坚硬，沉默地与他对视。

这是一顶掺了贝斯卡铸造的头盔，是他在去年的任务里偶然得到的。一个赏金猎人毁了雇主要的东西，于是他的人头就替代了原本的货物。他接下了这单任务，干掉了那个手滑的倒霉家伙。发现他的头盔不错后，安纳金决定留下它。它功能齐全，热成像、动态追踪、自动瞄准……应有尽有。

但安纳金都用不上。

他能“感觉”到目标。他的感受比这些设备还要敏锐。

只要他沉静下来，他能感受到一切，就仿佛有一种无名的力量愿意听他调用，将他的一部分融合进周围的事物。有时，他甚至能用这种“感受”去控制它们。这在任务里帮过他不少忙，也救过他几命。虽然他无法理解那是为什么。他唯一知道的事就是：自己有这种能力，就像拥有了一种别人所没有的感官一样。所以这顶头盔一直被他收在角落，从没用过。

现在它派上用场了。安纳金取下它，转动着检视了一圈。

他不清楚贝斯卡的含量，也不确定它究竟能否有效抵挡住光剑的攻击。但有它总比没有好。安纳金把它戴在头上，正了正角度。黑色的头盔严丝合缝地包裹住了他的脑袋，尺寸合适。贝斯卡使得它远没有看上去的那么沉重。

他回过头，告诉跟了出来的R2，“设置去利欧凡斯的线路。”经过头盔处理的声音透着金属质感。

R2收到指令，一溜烟滑去驾驶舱了。

面对挂满武器的墙壁，安纳金活动了一下脖子，开始了接下来的安排。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gafor Poshylier：加弗·珀沙利尔，商人兼收藏家。  
> Reovans：利欧凡斯，中环行星，星区交通枢纽，以商业为经济支柱。移民星球，无原住智慧生物，现居民种族繁多。克隆人战争中加入分离势力阵营。  
> （以上非官方设定）  
> Arkanis Sector：阿卡尼斯星区，塔图因所在区。  
> Shimia：施密亚，处于阿卡尼斯星区附近。


	3. 启程-03

天行者号跃出超空间。舷窗中央，一颗行星静静地悬挂在太空里，姿态宁静。

利欧凡斯是个中环行星，星球表面几乎全部被海水覆盖着。从宇宙中望去，这是一枚动人的深蓝色宝石，笼罩在白色薄纱之下。但只有去过那儿的人才明白，这颗星球的真实情况远不如它的外表那么美丽——一片白纱就代表了一处雷雨，海面上波涛汹涌，气氛只能以黑暗压抑来概括。大部分城市都建设于水中，以高强度透明钢作为巨型隔水罩的材料。

_“新单位，这里是利欧凡斯五号海区降落指挥台。报上你的身份。”_

安纳金按下按钮，“天行者号请求降落。”同时发送了飞船信息。

_“身份验证通过。请按照信号灯塔指示降落在23号机库。”_

一进入利欧凡斯，天行者号的船身就迎来了暴雨的洗刷。从灯塔投来的探照灯柱照着这艘飞行器，直到它平稳地停在了平台上。舱门缓缓开启，一个戴着头盔、披着黑披风的身影走下坡板，身后还跟了一只小机器人。顶着暴雨，一人一机登上通往海中城市的电梯。

利欧凡斯的城市永远是黑夜。路灯林立，大厦高耸，远处，中心公园亮着供植物生长使用的补光灯，腾起一片朦胧的薄雾。本地商业行会的工作者们行色匆匆，来往飞车如流水一般在空中穿行。这儿是星区交通枢纽，再加上商业贸易的缘故，来客繁多。安纳金和R2-D2走在不同种族、装扮的人们与型号各异的机器人之中，丝毫没有引起注意。

他们路过两辆飞行摩托。摩托的车身上漆着“五号海区警察局”的字样，还有对应的通讯频道。两名人类警察正在盘查一个法林人驾驶员。他们并没有对安纳金作出什么反应，但赏金猎人还是在头盔里皱了皱眉。

任务中的安纳金讨厌这样。管理森严将让赏金猎人的行动变得极不方便。

按照明托奇发来的地址，安纳金乘一辆出租飞行艇找到了目的地。这是一幢坐落在城市东南方边缘的别墅，远离喧嚷，寥无人烟，房邸四周院落环绕，在夜晚诡异的灯光下绿意葱葱，透着一股令人反感的气息。

但他没看见任何守卫。安纳金走到高高耸立的院门前，他隔着手套，摸了摸它。是用高质量的硬钢打造的。一个收藏家应当不会在安保问题上犯糊涂。

 _“您的身份？”_ 院门安装的识别器问。

“是明托奇·纳森介绍我来的，”头盔里的金属声音说，“我有事情需要和珀沙利尔先生谈谈。”

过了一会，院门打开了。

安纳金走了进去。他脚下的小道直通别墅，尽头，宅门缓缓开启，一个身材高大的伊希蒂布人穿着红色长袍，在几个安保机器人的簇拥下站在门口。

“欢迎你，我的朋友，”加弗说，“既然你已经知道我的名字，我就不再自我介绍了。”

“我是个赏金猎人，”安纳金说，“从阿卡尼斯星区来的。我和纳森是朋友。”

“纳森先生已和我联系过了。他说会有一位信得过的朋友前来拜访。不过，如果你不想说，我也不会过问你的姓名。你是有藏品要售卖吗？”加弗问。两人进了别墅，他边带安纳金走过一条短廊，边喋喋不休地述说。“有不少赏金猎人在我这儿售过东西。噢，瞧，那件……我从前也雇过猎人，为了些难寻到的物件……也有潦倒之辈不得不转手传家宝物的……”

安纳金默不作声地在头盔下观察。宅子装潢华丽，他的战术靴踩在厚厚的地毯上毫无声响。这里看上去只是一处普通的华丽住所，但藏在墙壁和角落的安保装置全逃不过安纳金的感知。收藏家还在滔滔不绝，“……濒危动物的尸体？少见的工艺品？家族宝物想找个好人家？我有整个利欧凡斯数一数二安全的仓库，就在宅子的底下一层，迷宫设计，没有路线图绝不可能抢走东西。如果有什么珍爱的稀世宝贝不得不出手，放心，我这儿绝对是个好归宿。”

“我觉得我没带什么能入你眼的东西。”

两人在一间会客室里坐下，安保机器人环绕着他们。“嗯……技工机器人？”珀沙利尔对贴在他脚边的小机器人说。

“这不出售。”

“我的主要爱好也不是收集古董。”收藏家评判道，手指在沙发扶手上敲了敲。“那么，是有何贵干呢？难不成是保镖自荐？”

“事实上，我是来向你购买东西的，”安纳金心平气和地说，“纳森告诉我你收藏有一件斯洛皮甲。不知我能否看看？”

闻言，伊希蒂布人吃了一惊。

“你不是要买去收藏的吧？”还没等安纳金说话，他就自顾自地分析了下去，“你，赏金猎人，看上去是一个实用主义者，不会买作战装备来收藏。你指名要斯洛兽的皮甲，你是要猎杀绝地？利欧凡斯的太阳啊。这年头还有绝地？”

“用途无需你操心，”安纳金说，“总之，我是来和你买它的。”

加弗喷了喷鼻息。“真让我吃惊。但是，我感到很抱歉，猎人。我无法帮上什么忙。我的藏品不是用来售卖的。”

安纳金的上半身前倾了些，双肘搁在膝上，十指交握。“价格不是问题。”

珀沙利尔的头扭向一边，语气开始变得不耐烦。

“多少钱也恕不出售。”

“相信我，我绝对出得起价格。你留着它也没什么用，为何不卖一大笔钱再去买点其他藏品？”

“这根本不是价格的问题，猎人。如果你真的是纳森的朋友，那么他就该告诉过你，我的藏品连展示都很少。开价售卖？那就更不要说了。如果事先知道你是来买东西的，我根本不会让机器人放你进来。我已经说得够客气、也够清楚了，我能做的只有祝你好运。”他从沙发上起身，打算往门口走去。“再见吧。” 

有意思，安纳金想。比起收藏家，其实猎人要更烦躁些。但长期的潜伏等待经验给了安纳金必要的冷静。如果不能用金钱交易，那么他可以换个方式。给班萨剥皮又不是只有一种方法。

“你的藏品里有光剑吗？”安纳金站起身，开口说。

珀沙利尔停住了。他转了过来。

“当然没有，”他说，“你是什么意思？”

“我可以把他的光剑带回来给你，作为斯洛皮甲的交换。”安纳金说。“你不想要一柄光剑作为藏品吗？”

“帝国禁止公民持有凯博水晶。”收藏家警惕地看着他。

安纳金冷哼两声。“可别说你的藏品里一件违禁物也没有。再多加一件，对你这样的收藏家来说也不难处理，对不对？”

伊希蒂布人的小眼睛里透出考量的光芒。

安纳金尽力耐心地等待着。最终，珀沙利尔点了点头。

“我对这桩生意很感兴趣。就这样吧。”他慢条斯理地说：“不过在这之前，你还是得留下一样抵押品。毕竟如果你是被杀的那个，我就什么也没有了。”

“你想要什么抵押物？”

“你有什么？”珀沙利尔问。他再次端详安纳金，从头盔到作战靴。R2-D2往安纳金身后缩了缩。

“我想我能作为抵押的只有信用点，”安纳金冷静地回答，“开个价。我可以付押金。”

“什么？那就又是在售卖我的藏品了——等等，不。”珀沙利尔忽然又犹豫了。安纳金盯着他。

长时间的沉默思考后，收藏家总算再度开口。

“我还是觉得这是一桩冒险的生意：你是一个赏金猎人。赏金猎人通常都是没有道德可言的。我不敢冒险。我收回我的话，交易取消。”

“什么？你到底还想怎样——”

“我说了，我不想拿我的藏品冒险。”珀沙利尔往会客室外走去，头也不回。“请你现在离开我的住处吧，猎人。送客！”

安纳金的耐心耗尽了。

当他把围上来的几名机器侍卫一切两半时，响彻的警报声几乎要把他的耳膜撕裂。在珀沙利尔带着更多的机器人返回前，安纳金已躲在沙发后用小型信号雷炸穿了地板，接着一跃而下。R2紧随其后，在喷气推进器的帮助下，它也一同消失了。 

他只需要位置。愚蠢的伊希蒂布人告诉了他仓库的位置。

_“如果你知道了目标的位置，换句话说，就相当于知道了猎物心脏的位置——只要知道方位，一个好猎人就能完成任务。”他比划着，神采飞扬，“只需要知道它在哪儿，我就能拿下一切目标。”_

_“安尼，这很危险。谁都知道我们心脏的位置。”_

_“但我会保护好的，妈妈。”他轻轻地拥抱母亲，低下头，用嘴唇触碰她额头上被塔图因烈日叠出的皱纹。“我会保护好你。”_

_施密笑了。“母亲可不希望成为她儿子的弱点，”她说，“我该做的是成为你的后背，而不是你的心脏，安尼。”_

仓库一片漆黑。只有歇斯底里的警报声在回荡。R2打开了夜视器，但仍然鸣出低哨，恐惧不已，安纳金敏锐地听见了它。“不用害怕，”他通过头盔的内置通讯频道说，“跟紧我。”

安纳金看不见。他不用看。他遵循感知。他将手掌短暂地放在墙壁上，摸到了墙里机关的低低嗡响。利器袭来，安纳金及时地向后仰倒，躲过砰然砸出的几条硬钢钢管。钢管上布满了通电的尖刺，安纳金矮身从下方滑去，同时用振动匕首削了两支，借厚实的绝缘手套握在手中，好对付前方转角处出现的机器人。几发爆能弹射了过来。安纳金敏捷地蹬墙起跳，没躲过去的一发打在了他的头盔上。但只有沉闷的“嗡”声，贝斯卡合金不为所动。

还是有点用处。安纳金挥动硬钢，将它们带电的尖刺以蛮力捅进了安保机器人的脑袋下方。他撑住一个快要倒下的机器人回身一踢，把身后搏击机器人试图偷袭他的振动斧卡入了它自己的胸口。又是一波爆能弹，他抽出一个机器人的胸板抡成圆弧，只一挥手臂，就依序挡下了所有子弹。爆能束击在防弹板上，震得他虎口发麻。

完成这一切后，安纳金扔下手里的废铁，环顾了一圈。型号挺新，他在心里评价道。但没有懂行的人会买通途科技公司出的搏击款。按理说，帝国不会允许定居在城市中的人民持有如此数量的军火。珀沙利尔显然不那么简单。

一轮战斗下来，安纳金心里已有数了。

他伸出手臂，准确地按下身旁墙上的某个按钮。一盏屏幕即刻亮起。R2-D2上前，接入仓库系统，开始搜查。

“嘀。”R2说。

“怎么样？”安纳金问。

“嘀嘀卟。”

“干得漂亮！”安纳金赞道。

R2成功黑入了系统。随着一阵轰声，他们面前徐徐打开了一扇电子门。安纳金要的东西就在这个区域之内了。

他埋伏在转角处。安保机器人一出现在走廊中，他就开枪干掉了他们。他的爆能手枪是他亲自改装过的，甚至连装填的弹药也经了他手。在这些面前，机器人的防弹材料脆得就像是薄塑纸。解决了一小队后，安纳金决定省点经费。他悄无声息地滑出地板，在被识别器察觉到前就靠振动刀斩开了剩下的几个。

R2为他领航。他们绕过了另一队安保机器人，在寂静的走廊中穿梭。

迷宫设计得还算巧妙，但在R2被安纳金重写过的演算程序前，它只能算份小测验。他们按照R2规划的最佳路线移动。R2告诉他还会有三队机器人，其中两队和方才的型号一样。 _而剩下那队，它们是B2机器人。_

这就是个聪明的选择了。安纳金想。

安纳金得避开这队。虽然会费点力气，不过他对付得来B2，而且既然是用在收藏品区域内的，想必它们的火力装置也都被改成了相对温和的眩晕模式，以防伤到物件。但他完全没必要和它们交手。任务就是任务，不是什么逞能的搏击游戏，带着目标全身而退才算胜利。

还有两个转角就到了。

两步之间，安纳金察觉到了藏在脚边的射线感知器。

“嘿R2，小心——”

来不及了。他下意识将它浮了起来。

他们小心翼翼跨过射线。确认无误后，安纳金才将小机器人放回地面。R2在频道里困惑地嘀咕了两句。“嘘，”安纳金说，“我们先专注于任务。”

他们迈过最后一个转角。猎人低声咕哝，“找到了。”

这里安装了无害的感应灯，检测到来者后便自动点亮。展示台上是透明的展示柜。黑色的皮甲赫然显现在他眼前。

然而他愣住了。

这不是一套完整的皮甲，仅仅只有右小臂连同手掌的部分。那支臂甲点缀着实用性的银色皮扣，零星反射灯光。偌大的柜中就放了这么一件东西。

小机器人在一旁正焦急得唧唧直喊。 _快呀，安纳金。_

几乎是同时，他听见一阵高声怒骂。

“混蛋！沙达养的！纳森也他妈是个沙达养的！你今天别想活着出去，猎人！我要把你做成我的新收藏！”

加弗·珀沙利尔，带着一队B2，来到了他已千疮百孔的珍稀藏品库中。顷刻间它们火力全开，眩晕弹组成网幕，朝安纳金的方向涌来。

在B2们开枪的同时，安纳金就已俯身躲在了展柜后面。枪火过去，珀沙利尔的声音又响了起来。

“你以为你真的能把东西从我这儿带走吗？”他边喊着边带B2接近，“你这班萨食，不知天高地厚的猴蜥蜴，快把武器扔出来，举手投降，我就饶你一命！”

“你最好别冒出脑袋来，”安纳金侧头喊道，手握爆能枪，“否则它就得和你的藏品一起碎干净了。”

“你什么意思？”珀沙利尔大叫。B2的脚步声顿住了。

“我也许会炸掉你的藏品库。我对这地儿可无所谓，但你是不愿看见它被炸个底朝天吧？”

“你怎么敢！”珀沙利尔的呐喊转变成了尖叫，“如果我的藏品库被炸了，我发誓，我会把你的脑袋拧下来当我的收藏品！沙达养的！”

但在他尖叫之前，B2就已停了火。安纳金喘了口气。

从这儿往左数三墙之隔，是珀沙利尔的私人机库。

“你要怎么办？你逃不走了，赏金猎人。你也知道我不想轰你，这儿都是我的藏品。但谁说得准呢？你最好快点投——”

“闭嘴。”安纳金大声说。

这完全是珀沙利尔预料之外的回答。“什——你说什么？”

安纳金没有理会他。 _看我手势，_ 他回头示意R2，同时举起手来。 _三，二，一。_

手势落下，安纳金抬肘，借肘关节处的金属刃击碎了透明钢罩。他掠过钢片碎碴，抄起臂甲，接着和R2在新一波眩晕弹到达前冲向私人机库。

十几个B2紧随他身后。他知道。而且一旦来到机库，珀沙利尔也将毫无顾虑地用上真枪实弹。他不得不和B2交手了。臂甲挂在他的腰带上，他感到自己在头盔里沁出汗水。他穿越长长的走廊，作战靴底反复踏上金属地板。正面交战是不可取的。B2数量太多。他吃过轻敌和自大而带来的苦头。冷静，他告诉自己，专心。他没有放慢奔跑的速度。

机库被R2黑入前，B2在转角率先露头了。

“……你死定了，猎人！”他听见伊希蒂布人的喊声，带着回音。

安纳金开枪。子弹掀翻了第一个B2，但没能彻底解决它，它摇晃着试图重新站起来，同时下一个B2也开始现身。他抽出另一把手枪，双手开枪。机库大门在他身后开启，他闪进门内。这还不算完。如果不把珀沙利尔所有的武装干掉，即使他离开别墅，珀沙利尔也照样能派机器人追杀他。

他贴在门后的墙壁上，听B2直奔而来。怒火在他心中愈燃愈烈，他一点不比伊希蒂布人气少。他费了这么大力气，就是为了这么一小支臂甲？现在他甚至要和一队B2过手，就是为了这么一小支臂甲？他真想把这破仓库全炸了。

一丝嗡鸣忽然传入他脑中。他动了动，手心贴上身后的墙壁。

走运。机库也设置了先前他遇到的那种机关。安纳金沿墙壁迅捷而轻巧地滑动，把动静牢牢控制在触发机关的范围内。他现在离门口很远了。一片黑暗中，他计算着B2到达的距离，同时隔墙寻找机关的漏洞。他遇到不少次这种机关，这种触发型设置杀伤力够强，而缺点则是触发易被操控。既然B2机器人们肯定在系统的白名单内，那么就该由他动手了。

“嘿，来这儿，朋友们……”他喃喃着， R2在他脚边一动不动。他们都在屏息等待。

B2们进来了。如他所想，B2开火，换上了结实的爆能弹。爆能束轰飞了机库里的几辆飞车，爆炸的火光耀眼闪灭。他躲在墙角，朝对面开了两发空枪，引诱机器人们。

“上啊！”他听见收藏家下令。 _真盲目。_ “轰飞他！”

B2被吸引了过来。几步，只差几步了。它们走到了他预计的位置。

一瞬间，安纳金用力敲上墙壁。多到令人胆寒的硬钢钢刺穿破墙壁，猛然射向了机器人们。B2被串上钢刺，接二连三地垂下脑袋和手臂，不再有任何动作。

珀沙利尔发出尖叫。安纳金感觉到他飞快地躲了起来。

“下次设计安保系统的时候找点专业人士！”安纳金喊道，给了收藏家最后一条温馨提示。他一身轻松，找了辆飞行摩托，与R2一跃而上。然后他拉下控制杆，朝出口冲去，留下一个披风凛凛的背影。

我已经报警了，我已经报警了！”他身后远远传来愤怒的叫声，“你会被标记追踪的，赏金猎人，就算你再跑十几个星区，我都有办法继续追踪你！你这个贼！强盗……”

“你听见了吗，R2？”安纳金问。贴在他身旁，R2担忧地呜了一声。

安纳金也听得清清楚楚。他心里明白，他绝不能被利欧凡斯的安保系统标记。飞行摩托飞出珀沙利尔的宅邸，随即他腾出只手来，摸出通讯器，拨下一串频道。

_“你好，这里是第五海区警局。你有什么需要吗？”_

“我在西北部的隔水罩上粘了几枚炸弹，强度足够炸出个大厦那么大的缺口。”安纳金冲着那声音说，“你们还有十五分钟搜寻它。狩猎愉快。”

他掐断通讯器。他给的范围太广，所有警察都会被派去搜寻炸弹的，没人还有空去管珀沙利尔的报警——一个偷了点儿东西的小贼罢了。

他猛拉控制杆，飞行摩托再次提速，向第五海区机库的方向疾驰而去。

他们争分夺秒，以最快速度到达了23号机库。身份验证还是安全的，安纳金松了口气。在R2的协助下，他迅速做完了飞行前检查。天行者号低低地咆哮，飞船启动，径直献身于风暴。

越过云层，飞船离开了利欧凡斯的狂风骤雨。在持续加速中，利欧凡斯已被抛在天行者号身后了。

安纳金摘下头盔，把它放在链码盘旁边，甩了甩头。他的脸庞与后颈挂着因激烈作战而出的汗水，赏金猎人随意地抹掉它们，松了口气。

R2-D2进了驾驶舱。“嗨，”安纳金回头看了看它，“我得说我们配合得真是棒极了，R2。”

“嘀嘀？”R2问。

“什么？不。”安纳金说，“我可没有强度大到能炸毁高抗压材料的炸弹。”

他边说着，边在导航电脑上输入坐标。该启航去往施密亚了。 _施密亚。_ 这颗星球的名字和他母亲的太像，让他有种奇怪而亲切的预感。他只能期望这是一个好兆头。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章猎物本人即将上线


End file.
